


Shut up and let me confess my undying love for you

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert is my life, I don't need sleep, I need Holtzbert, I'm just tring to write some shit okay I'm gonna go now, It has literally taken over my life, So I have not slept in... how long?, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and tequila do not mix well. Suddenly all filter is gone and Erin confesses all her feelings about Holtzmann after being found drunk at the HQ by the forementioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and let me confess my undying love for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this. When did I last sleep? Who knows...

It was Erin's birthday. The woman had always hated it. That was one of the many reasons she was drunk.  
 How she ended up at the HQ? No idea. One moment she was making out with a random girl who looked slightly like Holtzmann at the bar. The second she was crying over a bottle of tequila, laying down on the couch Kevin insisted on getting for his "dog naps".   
   
 Holtzmann stormed through the door, eager to start on a new project she just thought of, forgetting all about it when she saw Erin, sprawled on the couch, teary eyed and holding a bottle of something presumably alcoholic.  
 The engineer dropped her bag of stuff found from junk yards and stormed over to the sobbing Erin who hadn't noticed her arrival.  
 She cautiously approached the drunken mess that somehow was the same person as the Erin Gilbert Holtz knew and loved.   
 "Heeeey Erin... you okay?" She spoke, gently.   
 "Holtzmann! Holtz! Heyyy. You look... sexy..." Erin slurred in response.   
 That caught Holtz off guard.  
  
  _She's drunk._  
  
_She doesn't know what she's saying_.  
   
 She eased the bottle off tequila from Erin's hand.   
 "Heeeey, give that back." Erin said and for no reason chuckled.   
 "Okay, you big drunk nerd. Time to stop drinking, we need to get you to bed." Holtzmann said, in a voice she didn't remember ever using before. Erin laughed, loud.  
 "You should," she pauses to hiccup "you should come to bed with me. Right now. God, I love you." She said, tring to get closer to Holtz's face.   
 "Stupid, sexy Holtzmann." She mumbled under her nose, making the blonde look away.   
 "Okay. You're drunk. You're drunk and have no idea what you're saying." She said, wishing it wasn't true. That Erin would actually be confessing her love to her.   
 "Shut up. Shut your pretty face, Holtz, I know..." she pauses to try and grab the bottle from Jillian's hand. "Shut up and let me tell me I love you, okay?" The last word sounded sad.   
 "Erin." Holtz said, not looking at the woman.   
 "Yes, love?" Erin cut her off.  
 "Erin! You're drunk. No more drinking for you. You're going to sleep this off and we'll talk tomorrow." She was surprised when Erin started sobbing, loudly.  
 "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Holtz..." she slurred. "I'm so stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yanked the bottle from Jillian's hand, only to crush it on the table.   
 "I should tell you this... not like this... stupid. Stupid me." She hiccuped, again. Then she grabbed the face of a dumbstruck Holtzmann and smashed her lips against the other woman's.   
 It didn't feel right. Not good or magical as both had imagined their first kiss would be. Sloppy and wrong.   
 It took Jillian a moment but she broke the kiss, repeating "This is wrong, Erin, you're drunk."  
   
 After gathering herself she tried to lift Erin and make her stand up, saying "C'mon now..."  
 When she realized Erin wouldn't stand up, she just shrugged and picked the drunken woman up, bridal style, carring her to the bedroom, not even noticing how much smaller than the other woman was.  
 The now half-asleep Erin mumbled "I love you..." as she was placed on the bed that had been set up at the HQ if anyone ever worked overnight (which mostly meant Holtzmann) and tucked in by Holtzmann.   
 She thought about it for a second and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead.  
 "Just get some sleep, okay?"  
 Luckily enough, Erin did fall asleep in a matter of seconds.   
  
  
\---------------------  
  
 Erin woke to a massive head ache and someone making far too much noise.   
 Putting a hand to her forehead, she realized she was not at home. Bits and pieces of last night came back. She went drinking. Bad idea. Very bad idea.   
   
 She stood up, intensifing the headache and groaning. Her mouth was dry and silently, her anxiety levels started to skyrocket. Her heart beating so fast she was wondering if she was having a heart attack.   
 Why, she didn't really know.  
 Maybe because she woke up at the HQ after a night of drinking.   
   
 Her balance was way off. How did walking work again? The room is slightly spinning. She makes her waytowards the noise, being suprised she didn't trip and fall.   
 Holtz stopped what she was doing and walked over to Erin. "Look who's awake." She said, her voice far too loud for Erin.  
 "No need to yell... What happened last night?" She asked.  
 "Well except for you getting drunk, confessing your undying love for me and passing out at the HQ, not much." Jillian said, not thinking that through.  
   
 _Shouldn't have said that._  
  
_Should not have said that._  
  
 Erin stared at her with a horrified look on her face, making Holtz laugh.   
 "Man you should see the look on your face, Gilbert. Priceless. Hold still, I'll try to find a camera." She snorted.  
 "This was not how I was supposed to say that..." Erin mumbled under her breath. Holtzmann was unsure if she had heard her right.   
 "What was that?"  
 Erin's face turned red. "Uh..."   
 She couldn't find a way out of this. Maybe the non-hung over Erin Gilbert would've.   
 But maybe the non-hung over Erin Gilbert, much like hung over Erin Gilbert, deep inside, didn't really want a way out. She wanted Holtzmann to know. She knew if she asked she couldn't lie.   
 The only word that left her lips was an un-characteristic "Fuck."  
   
 Jillian stared at her for a long time. Erin stared back at first, then turning her gaze to the floor instead.   
 Holtzmann was the first to speak.  
 "What exactly happened last night, Gilbert?"   
 Erin took a moment to respond, tring to remember.  
 "It was uh... my birthday. And I... I hate my  birthday. So I think I went drinking. I don't really remember much more."   
 Jillian's face had turned from a wide grin to a look of serious consern for the other woman.   
 "Holtz what _did_  I do last night? You were here, I remember that. What did I do?" She looked so vulnerable.   
 Jillian scratched her head, tring to find a good way to put it. She took a deep breath.  
 "Well... I found you crying on the couch. You were drunk. Very drunk. You kind of tried to..." she wanted to say kiss, but that was the wrong word.  "You tried to make out with me." She sighed.   
 "So I carried you to bed and that was basically it." Erin stared at her in sheer horror.  
 "I..." she struggled to find the words. "Holtz I'm... I'm sorry." She said.   
 "It's okay, Erin, you were drunk. Stuff happens." Holtzmann walked over to Erin and pulled her into a tight hug.   
 Erin barely whispered "I'm sorry I told you like this. It was supposed to be different. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
   
 The room was still slightly spinning. She ran to the bathroom, at least making it to the toilet before throwing up.   
 "You okay in there?" Holtz half-shouted, realizing she probably shouldn't raise her voice.   
 There wasn't a direct reply but from the noises she presumed not. She remembered the cocktail she had mixed up for Erin, her special hangover treatment.   
 She grabbed the glass and made her way to the bathroom, meeting Erin half-way through.   
 "Drink this. You'll feel better." She said.  
 After taking a sip and grimacing Erin questioned "You sure this isn't radioactive or something, Holtz?"   
"Positive."   
 "That's good to know." She said, making a face and taking another sip.   
 "Can we uh... talk later, maybe?" She asked, staring at the floor, embarrassment written all over her face.  
 "Yeah, sure. This stuff should kick in in about half an hour." She nodded towards the suspicious mixture in the glass.   
 "Thanks." Erin mumbled, heading back to the bed.  
  
\----------------  
 "Hey, Holtz, you seen Erin?" Abby asked in a half-shout as Jillian slid down the pole.   
 The blonde tried to look innocent for a while but dropped the act soon enough, coming up with a decent lie that wasn't completely a lie.  
 "Uh... she had a rough night. She's kind of hungover." Surprisingly enough, Abby nodded, knowingly.   
 "I know I shouldn't leave her alone when it's her birthday." She slightly shook her head.  
 The engineer was almost afraid to ask. Erin had said something about it being her birthday but in that moment Jillian had brushed it off. Something in Abby's voice, however, sounded unnerving to her.   
 "Why does Erin hate her birthday?" She asked, regretting it after Abby sent her a confused look. She wasn't the one who told Jillian about Erin's hate for her birthdays. Thankfully, Abby didn't make a big deal of it. "It's not my story to tell, Holtz."  
 Jillian nodded, understandingly.  
  
  
\-----------   
 Erin came walking down the stairs, rubbing her forehead. Abby greeted her with a sympathetic smile and a small apology which Erin quickly brushed off by curling her lips into a tiny smile.  
 "Hey uh Holtz, could we talk? In private." She said, her voice more focused now and clearly nervous.   
 "Sure." The engineer slid over the table, following the anxious Erin up to the roof.   
  
 "Listen, Jillian, I'm... I'm really sorry." The words came out in a rush.   
 "Hey, I said it's okay, people do some craaaaazy stuff when they get drunk, this one time I-" she was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to hers and this time it felt right. This time she kissed back, closing her eyes and cupping Erin's cheek. This felt warm and soft and oh so right, she never wanted it to stop.   
 They pulled away, inches from each other, both smiling. After a brief moment of silence the blonde raised one eyebrow and asked "So you wanna explain what that was about?" Her grin widened.  
 Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling she opened them and looked deep into Jillian's blue orbs.   
 "This wasn't how I was planning to tell you. This is kind of the exact opposite. But I guess I said it now and uh... I want you to know that I do have real feelings for you. It wasn't just some stupid drunken mistake. Jillian... I think I'm falling in love with you." She concluded, her cheeks red and her eyes now pointed to the ground.   
 The mad scientist responded by closing the distance between them and pulling Erin into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos, comments and prompts to make my day. Feel free to over-analyse, I will love you for that...


End file.
